


Navarra Op. 33

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: He looked at Brett.As painful as his heart screamed for Brett to look back at him.How stupid of him, for Brett never, and would never, saw him the way he did.Or,The `violin anatomy` photoshoot went too obvious for Eddy Chen.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Navarra Op. 33

_“_ _For me it’s obvious; I wouldn’t have met Brett if it wasn’t through—”_  
_“—music and math tutoring.”_

_March 30th, 2020_

* * *

When you were in love, the world knew _except yourself_.

The way you smiled changed; the curve of your lips would be more sincere, radiating warmth and emanating bizarre energy you didn’t yet to comprehend. The way you looked changed; you stared at your beloved a little bit too much, but so much deeper than you usually did. The way you touched changed; it was supposed to be innocent, your caresses, your strokes, they weren’t supposed to be that tender, that gentle. The way you treated changed; this would be the most obvious one, you, willingly, would sacrifice your time just to see their face every day — you suddenly wished your ’40 hours a day’ came true. The universe watched you gradually changed into a person you never were, and you’d never realized until it was too late.

Eddy Chen fell and he fell hard. He didn’t know since when, he hadn’t noticed until today; when he and his clandestine, Brett Yang, were scheduled for a photo shoot. They were about to advertise the newest collection of their t-shirt lines. The duo arrived on time and Eddy was silenced by the indoor setting: soft-hued lighting, ivory display-shelves, and cellos. Lots of them, arranged one in each slot, silently breath-taking.

The photographer did say something about giving him a fierce look. Both Eddy and Brett would be shot together from two different angles. In each pose, one of them should show the front part of the t-shirt, meanwhile, the other party faced the backside to the camera. As Two-set, they were already familiar with such a concept for they had done this a million times since forever. Brett said nothing and walked onto the set. An assistant did a light touch-up while guiding him on how to pose. Meanwhile, Eddy, the one who considered this session was his only chance to show how much he was longing for his friend for fifteen years, stood a few feet apart from Brett. He slightly nodded when the crew told him to face them instead of his fellow violinist.

He showed it, lately, and sometimes it was way too much,

Eddy couldn’t control his gestures, his body language, his affection; he recalled how many times he leaned on his best friend when they were recording as if he wanted the world to know that Brett belonged to him. (How these silent acts were more powerful and honest than what has been spoken.)

This time was no different. He was supposed to look at the camera while Brett was facing away. However, Eddy didn’t.

He looked at Brett.

As painful as his heart screamed for Brett to look back at him.

How stupid of him, for Brett never, and would never, saw him the way he did.

* * *

* * *

Eddy might never realize how much he treasured and loved Brett, their friendship, or even transcended the platonic bond that bound them; but the whole crew understood right away once they saw the result. Everybody decided to do the rightest thing: to use the picture of Eddy fixedly stared at Brett as their main product. The emotion they captured was raw and pure, they almost forgot they did this for the sake of selling apparel. The session ended just like usual. They cheered and patted each other’s back.

When you were in love, everybody knew; even though you didn’t.

(—even though you _forced_ yourself to _not_ know.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Title (c) Pablo de Sarasate.  
> Dialogue from 'Do All Classical Musicians Think the Same?'  
> Photo editing by Twosetcuddles @ Instagram.


End file.
